


The New Start

by MrowMowMew



Series: In a New Era [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Happy times, Non-sexual, Other, Violence, canon ships, hinted ships, mental strain, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowMowMew/pseuds/MrowMowMew
Summary: In a time long after the downfall of the original Clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. Only three clans still remain: FrostClan, BoulderClan and RavenClan. In this time, the legends of our beloved leaders are mere kit-stories told to make the kits sleep, or for the elders to share from that they were told as kits. In a new living space, new Clans, new cats. This is the beginning of a new journey, focused on RavenClan.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first fan-fic and I have been waiting for a nice long time to decide on actually doing this. Most of these characters are from my own mind set, but I am willing to add your own characters! I will post a questoinaire down at the bottom for you to fill out. Enjoy!

**FrostClan**

Leader\- Silverstar: A light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy\- Willowbranch: A brown she-cat with soft green eyes

Medicine Cat\- Ashwing: A dark gray she-cat, lighter gray mittens and socks, blue eyes. Apprentice- Mousepaw

Warriors-

Longear: Calico she-cat with folded ears, green eyes.

Rabbitpelt: Light-brown she-cat with white legs, amber eyes.

Mudstreak: White tom with a brown stripe along his back, brown eyes.

Whiteleap: White tom, single brown paw and brown eyes.

Stormcloud: Gray tabby tom, blue eyes.

Leopardfang: Pale brown she-cat with brown spots, amber eyes.

Volepounce: Gray tom, white paws and brown eyes.

Lilacpelt: White she-cat with light gray spots, amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Mousepaw: Lightbrown she-cat with white paws, green eyes. Mentor- Ashwing

Bearpaw: Dark brown tom with black muzzle, green eyes. Mentor- Rabbitpelt

Marshpaw:  Light brown she-cat, blue eyes. Mentor- Stormcloud

Cloudpaw: Pale gray she-cat, blue eyes. Mentor- Willowbranch

Briarpaw: Dark brown tom, amber eyes. Mentor- Volepounce

Queens-

Morningsong: Dappled she-cat, mother of Brownkit and Ripplekit.

Tallfur: Long-furred black she-cat.

Kits-

Brownkit: A brown-furred tom-kit

Ripplekit:  A gray and brown spotted she-kit

Elders-

Pinefur: A light brown furred tom, green eyes.

 

**BoulderClan**

Leader\- Blackstar: A black tom with dark green eyes.

Deputy\- Badgertail: Long-furred brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat\- Leafdawn: Light-gray she-cat with gray tabby stripes, green eyes.

Warriors-

Firetail: A brightly furred orange tom, green eyes.

Yarrowfang: Orange she-cat, white paws and underbelly, green eyes.

Mosspelt: Brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Ruggedclaw: Dark brown tabby tom, bright blue eyes.

Dawneyes: Light gray she-cat, with one amber eye and one blue eye.

Dropear: Tabby tom who lost an ear, refused to become an elder, blue eyes.

Brambleheart: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Barkstep: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Graypaw: Gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Mentor- Ruggedclaw

Cherrypaw: White she-cat with light-brown patches, amber eyes. Mentor- Firetail

Leappaw: An energetic tan-furred tom, green eyes. Mentor- Dropear

Chervilpaw: A dark gray tom, lighter gray paws, underbelly and muzzle, green eyes. Mentor- Brambleheart

Rosepaw: Tan she-cat with light-brown patches, amber eyes. Mentor- Dawneyes

Queens-

Tawnyheart: Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Dustkit and Sweetkit.

Mousenose: Light-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Kits-

Dustkit: Light-gray tom

Sweetkit: Light-gray she-kit with white stripes.

Elders-

Yellowpool: Dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes.

 

**RavenClan**

Leader\- Shadestar: Gray tom with black patches, piercing green eyes.

Deputy\- Nightfang: A light-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Hollypaw: Black and light gray patched she-cat, green eyes. Training finished outside of Clan.

Warriors-

Darkstrike: A light brown tom with a dark gray stripe, muzzle and paws, blue eyes.

Fangtail: A light gray she-cat with a long, slim tail, amber eyes. 

Thorntail: Gray tom with a spikey tail, green eyes.

Redpool: A russet furred she-cat with rare red eyes. 

Rustpelt: Russet furred tom, amber eyes.

Shadowleap: Dark-gray tom, blue eyes.

Jayfur: Blue-gray tom, amber eyes.

Bluestream: Light blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Lostpaw: Light gray and white tabby tom, blue eyes. Mentor- Bluestream

Echopaw: Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly, amber eyes. Mentor- Redpool

Poppypaw: Dark and light gray she-cat, blue eyes. Mentor- Jayfur

Lonepaw: Dark gray tom, green eyes. Mentor- Nightfang

Queens-

Onyxsight: Black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Goldenheart: Light-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Twistkit, Tornkit and Mistykit.

Kits-

Twistkit: Dark gray and white tabby tom.

Tornkit: Gray tabby tom, ripped ear from accident in birth.

Mistykit: Light-gray she-kit with gray highlights.

Elders-

Darksong: Dark-gray tom, amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join in with your OC?  
> Name:  
> Rank:  
> Clan:  
> Apearance:  
> Personality:  
> Any mate you want(past, current or to the future of your character.):


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just before the actual time-line in the book, and I apologize now at how grim it seems. The following chapters will hopefully not be nearly as grim.

          The sun had begun to rest in the valley as loud shreeks and yowls eminated from the RavenClan camp. Yowls of pain, anger, triumph alike, but all for one sole purpose. Large, huge and looming creatures were crashing through their camp. These creatures were dog-like, but did not smell anything near of a regular dog. They were larger, more wild, they were what the two-legs would call wolves. They would target the elders of the Clan, and while one of the smaller creatures has an old black she-cat, another had an old grey tom. The cats would be yowling for each other, they were probably mates once, back before they had become elders.

           In particular, a white tom, was fending off a bracken covered den. He seemed strong, confident, and determined to protect the cats who laid inside the den. A light grey tabby she-cat would run up to him, panting from her loss of breath before she could frantically meow, "Brightstar! These creatures are too strong! FrostClan is on their way, but I am afraid of your safety. You're on your last life!" Brightstar would turn to the she-cat and give her a quick and loving lick onto her muzzle as he smiled at her before he would respond to her confession, "My dear Nightfang, you know I cannot live forever. If I should die anytime soon, I would prefer it be here, protecting the Queens of my Clan, as well as my amazing mate." 

          Nightfang, whose eyes were soon becoming clouded, would bury her muzzle into Brightstar's shoulder before turning around. He was right, we would not live forever, and even if he were to die this day she would like her part to not be in vein either. Qiuckly slipping into the den, the she-cat would cry out to those inside, "Onyxsight! Goldenheart! Quickly, you must get out of the nursery! Brightstar cannot guard it forever. I fear you will not survive if he does not either." Quickly the named she-cats inside would rush out of the den, just as the large creature would lean down and sink its large teeth into the Clan leader. 

          Brightstar's face was not that of pain, but of a smile. He was watching as his beloved mte, and his loyal Clanmates would be evacuating from their invaded camp. Nightfang would let out a loud cry of agony at having to see her leader, no, her mate being crushed and eaten by a ravenous creature. FrostClan did indeed show up, they would help the medicine cat and his apprentice to carry out all of the herbs inside their stocks in the Medicine Den. Soon after, the black tom of a Medicine cat, would see what seemed to be the tail of what was once his leader. Letting out a cry, he would drop his herbs and run out to do what he could for revenge.

          The young black and grey she-cat, who was his apprentice, would try to stop him. She could see what was going to happen and it would seriously frighten her. She wished to warn her mentor, and so she yowled as loud as she could, "Crowflight! No you musn't! Brightstar is gone! The creature will take you with him!" Despite the pleas of the terrified she-cat, Crowflight did not get quite the revenge he so wished. He merely gained the same fate of his leader. 

          As the night came to, the cats of RavenClan would have left. Their leader gone, their medicine cat gone and all left but an almost ready apprentice, a grieving Clan, and the large smirk of a shadowy figure, who's plans had gone just as he had planned them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this might be short, but I promise a bit of longer chapters in the future.


	3. Chapter 1: The New RavenClan

          "Wake up! Open your eyes already, Mistykit! We can't go play until you do!" A loud voice would ring into Mistykit's ears, followed by a very determind paw being stabbed into her abdomen. Groaning with unpleasantness, Mistykit was about to open her eyes and snap at the rude cat who dared awaken her. What stopped her however was a soft and soothing feminine voice, "Tornkit, let her be. Mistykit is smaller than you, don't be so harsh on her. Just lay with her and let her feel comforted and welcome. She will open her eyes to see you when she wants to. Not, when  _you_ want her to." The she-kit would hear russling, angry grunts and groans before she felt warm masses cuddling into her on either side. It felt nice, almost like being cradled.  _Maybe I should open my eyes? It would be nice to see my siblings. I think I will!_

          As she opened her eyes, Mistykit found no difference of color nor light.  _Did.. My eyes not open? I thought they-_ her thoughts were interrupted by the mass on her right lifting up and mewling happily, "Ha! She opened her eyes!  _Now_ can I go play?" Thoughts of confusion soon clouded the young Mistykit's mind, but the only words she could mutter were, "I'll play with you! I guess you already know my name though, what are yours?"  _That was stupid. I couldn't just ask why everything is so dark?_ That soft soothing voice rang out again, "I am Goldenheart, your mother. The tough loud one there with the ripped ear is your brother Tornkit, and the other is your other brother, Twistkit." Between her mother's words she would feel a warm and relaxing feeling run across her face as Goldenheart would comfortingly lick Mistykit's muzzle and head.

          Finding her way over to Tornkit after being introduced to those she could not see, Mistykit would mewl, "What can we play in all this darkness? It's practically pitch black in here!" Silence followed the question. She heard awkward shuffling, almost a worried gasp from Goldenheart and a huff from Tornkit, who simply meowed, "Oi! It's practically the sun's surface in here! What do you mean it-" His following words could not be heard as Goldenheart had pushed her paw onto the mouthy kit's muzzle. Another sound found it's ways to Mistykit's ears as a new voice softly muttered, almost inaudible, "I'll go get Hollypaw." She could hear as the unknown she-cat would leave the nursery, leaving behind an even more confused Mistykit.

          "She's blind." Was all that Hollypaw could say, more cats had filled in by the time the other she-cat had returned. Cats she soon found were named Shadestar, Onyxsight, and Thorntail, aside form the newly found out Hollypaw. Thorntail was aparently her father, and she soon found just how upset he was. She was being almost squished by his long and rather not very fluffy tail as he repeatedly licked at her. Between licks he would mew things out like, "She'll never be a warrior! I wanted to train her, too! How could this happen?"  _Is it bad that I can't see anything?_ The question was short-lived as Shadestar, the leader of RavenClan, would bluntly say, "Hollypaw, once you earn your full name, Mistykit is to become your apprentice. That's an order, and none of you will change my mind."

          Thorntail seemed clearly upset compared to Goldenheart, who would lay her tail on her mate's shoulders as she reassured him, "It's ok Thorntail, just imagine. When you come back to RavenClan with Tornkit and Twistkit after winning a battle, you'll have Mistykit here to make sure your all healthy and proud again. Maybe this is a good thing, RavenClan hasn't seen a blind cat in moons. Something big might be happening." The words seemed to calm the tom, Mistykit would observe, as his tail would loosen up around her petite body. All the rough, vigorous licking had slowed down into more soft and light licks. 

         Eventually Shadestar left with Thorntail to go discuss something, which was not stated. Onyxsight was the other queen in the nursery so she went and laid down, while Hollypaw stayed to make sure nothing else was wrong with Mistykit. She was told her eyes were a very bright, ice blue color, though they were dull and didn't sparkle. Twistkit would sit next to Mistykit as Tornkit tried to explain a game they would play, while Hollypaw tried to make it playable to Mistykit. "How about, one of us gets the moss ball and has to run from the others, cause they want to take the moss ball!" Tornkit would suggest, she could almost hear her brother's excitement. Hollypaw had a counter to this one too though, "How about, the one with the moss ball has to protect it from the others, who are trying to take the moss ball from them." The kits had all, in the end, agreed to play that version of their game.

          Mistykit would hiss out as she held the moss ball close to herself. She had her paws pressed firmly onto the ball as she was being repeatedly batted by her brothers. They would try to trick her into turning around, trick her into lifting her paws but none of them worked. Mistykit soon learned to smell and hear where each of her brothers were, and this was a highly crutial thing for her to learn, as she would need it in the future. Just as Twistkit took it from her with a loud triumphant yowl, their game was abruptly stopped by a looming figure, Shadestar. "Tornkit, Twistkit, starting next moon you two will begin to undergo intense new training. As well as the rest of the Clan. Brightstar was too soft on this Clan, and I will shape it up. I will make the greatest warriors out of you two. As for you Mistykit, you wont be allowed to be an apprentice until Hollypaw has had her full name for at least two moons. You'll be lucky if your apprenticed with your brothers."

           _What was this?_ _Some kind of cruel joke?_ Were the first thoughts to come into Mistykit's mind. Their game had been stopped, she thought it would be for a valid reason like, 'You're being too loud Darksong is sleeping' or something. She was sadly mistaken when she found that she would be stuck into the nursery for much longer than any sane kit would enjoy. Meanwhile, her brothers got to go into special training to be the greatest warriors ever. Her brothers had started to treat her nicer more into the game when they realized just what it meant to be blind. Goldenheart would scold them, but Mistykit could hear the sadness in her mother's voice. Her father was clearly upset, and what? All to become a medicine cat? Mistykit's once happy world, was quickly shattered by the realization that she might never be able to live the same life as her more lucky brothers. Or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 2: First Day of Special Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exited about this chapter! It will be taken on Twistkit's POV.

          It had been exactly a moon since Mistykit, Twistkit and Tornkit had each opened their eyes. With the breeze ruffling through the trees and around each stone, it would have normally been a great day. The sun shining through the bracken walls of the nursery had woken up Twistkit. He would squirm around onto his other side, where a sleeping Mistykit was curled up.  _I feel sorry for her.._ Twistkit would watch as her dull, blue eyes would open to look at him. A moment or so later she would mewl, just as he went to turn around, "Twistkit? Are you awake?" His head had stopped turning, he snapped back to look at Mistykit. "Yeah, today is a big day you know. With the special training and all." Twistkit would respond, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Onyxsight. 

          Onyxsight had given birth but a day after Goldenheart's kits opened their eyes. Her kits were rather cute, so said Jayfur, the father. There were only two of them, Razorkit and Hazelkit. Razorkit was named after his teeth, which were quickly found to be the sharpest in the Clan. The tom-kit's pelt would apear to be a bit silvery in color, it almost matched his father's blue-gray pelt. Hazelkit, the she-kit, was rather pretty in Twistkit's mind. She had a shiny black pelt that had light gray patches on it. Her eyes resembles Onyxsight's, a nice dark blue. Razorkit's eyes natched Jayfur's in their amber color. In either way, Twistkit had grown fond of the she-kit, Hazelkit, from their times playing. They weren't much different of age.  _Mistykit needs to keep her mind from the older cats. Lonepaw is way too old for her._ Twistkit would think, as he had noticed that she had begun to follow the apprentice around a lot. 

          Goldenheart had stood up by the time Twistkit's train of thought had gone off the rails. She would mewl quietly to Twistkit, "I will get you and your siblings your breakfast. Twistkit, make sure Tornkit does not run out of the nursery." It seemed his mother had been getting more restless the closer this day came. Possibly due to the activities this day would entail. Soon enough though Goldenheart returned, waking up a rather grumpy Tornkit, "Let me sleep till sun-high!" The tom-kit would groan unhappily, despite a few moments later being rather happy to be eating mouse. Twistkit would glance at his sister as she had started to eat, then he glanced across the nursery as Hazelkit and Razorkit had awoken. As the trio had finished eating, Razorkit had made his way to tackle Mistykit, who would yowl in protest, "Get o-off me!!" Twistkit couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, she couldn't see the plotting grin on Razorkit's muzzle. That may have been a good thing though, as Twistkit turned to Hazelkit and mewled out, "Hey! Why don't we all play some moss ball?"

          Moss ball has become their game's name. This time it started with Razorkit guarding the moss, and Tornkit was the first to engage. Soon enough the two were lost in a tough fight, and Mistykit had wandered out to go and chat with Lonepaw again before he went out to train. Twistkit heard much heavier pawsteps than Thorntail, Jayfur, Hollypaw or Mistykit as a large cat would pad over to them. Glancing up, Twistkit soln found an almost angry Shadestar, who would quickly scold out, "Watch it, we're going out to train. Twistkit, Tornkit come with me and Thorntail. Don't worry you two," the leader's gaze turned to Hazelkit and Razorkit, "Your training will begin tomorrow." 

          Twistkit and Tornkit were soon being lead out of the camp with Shadestar in the lead and a nervous looking Thorntail. The tom's fur looked almost on end as his tail, but Twistkit would soon find out why. The kits were led out to a newly made training hollow. It was under a tree near a pond, just in the back end of the territory. It seemed deserted by any species, as the life of plants were very dull. The grass was all died out and crusty, the tree was bare and rotted looking. The small pond was rather musty and seemed almost like the water was poisonous. Twistkit did not like this area one bit. Shadestar sat just under the tree and Thorntail sat infront of the pond, almost to try and keep the two kits out of the water. Tornkit sat down in a huff as Twistkit nervously sat next to him, glancing around. 

          The gray-furred leader almost imediately demanded, "Tornkit, you will now rip your brother's ear, just as your ear is already ripped. This will be a test of strength, for both of you. You must never be afraid to attack even your own brother."  _What?! Has Shadestar lost his sanity?_ Were Twistkit's imediate thoughts as his brother soon turned to bite at his ears. Backing away from Tornkit's snapping jaws, Twistkit would glance over at his father, who almost looked hurt. He soon realized that Thorntail's ear was wrapped in herbs, and Twistkit soon realized that this ear-ripping would only be the beginning. After having been pinned by Shadestar, Tornkit couldn't keep his brother down, Twistkit froze in fear under the pressure of the leader's paw. Trembling, Twistkit let out a loud yowl of pain as the leader would take a huge bite out of the kit's ear, ripping off the entire piece of flesh. 

          His head in pain, his vision soon blocked out in blood, Twistkit would only be able to yowl in pain as Thorntail had to pick up the kit and take him back to camp. Tornkit would remain in place as the leader yelled at him, but all sound was being muffled by a loud ringing and throbing in the side of Twistkit's head. His eyes soon closed as Hollypaw had begun to plaster hs head with different herbs, he almost thought he could hear his mother or even Mistykit mewling worriedly for him. As he ate a poppy seed, he soon found himself falling asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 3: New Names and Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be from Hollypaw's POV, as well as a little POV from other characters.

           It was halfway through the day of sorting herbs before Hollypaw let out a yelp.  _Crap! I completely forgot today is the half-moon!_ Quickly getting up she padded out of her sorting area of the den, and padded into a more open area with nests laid out for any wounded or sick cats. Laying in one of the nests as he napped was Twistkit. He was still in her den, even though it had been a moon after he lost his ear. He was recovering well, but it was slow and tedious work. Stabbing her oaw into the tom's side, Hollypaw would demand, "Get up. I need to check your ear and change the herbs." As he woke, Hollypaw could see his confusion clearly set on his face. "This early? Its not even sun-low yet," the tom would question. Letting out a small sigh, Hollypaw would let out a small smile, "Its half-moon. I need to go meet up with Leafdawn and Ashwing to speak with StarClan.

           Once Twistkit had settled down, Hollypaw would pull off the herb wrap she had created. His wound was healing up, but still needed extra covering to help from infections. The tom could still hear, though his senses would be off. Sniffing at the wound, she smiled as the fur was starting to grow back. Turning to chew up some marigold into a poultice, Hollypaw would then let the poultice drip into the wound. Gently smearing it around thoroughly before spitting out the now-ruined marigolds, turning then to pick up some comfrey, she would chew that also into a poultice. After having chewed that, she would also let it drip onto the wound before she would gently rub it in. Then she would spit out the chewed comfrey and pick up a ball of cobwebs and smear it over the poultices and the sides of the wound to hold it in place. Nudging Twistkit softly she would smile, "All good! Now, i need to rest some, I have a long journey tonight." She would state before padding back further into the medicine den, towards her personal nest. Curling into it, she smelled the distant scent of her late mentor before she fell into a sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

           Waking up just before sundown, Hollypaw hopped up. Going over to her pre-prepared bundle of traveling herbs, she had to get an early start. Being the first cat to arrive at the Moonfall was a journey, she would have to traverse all the way to the FrostClan and BoulderClan borders, going completely through FrostClan's territory. After eating her bundle of herbs, she padded out of her den. Nightfang and Lonepaw ceased chatting to nod at her, she would nod in return as she squeezed between the two stone pillars that marked the camp's entrance. The camp had once been a mix of ruins and a cliffside, giving it a rustic, victorian feel. After padding through the pillars, she would treck down the hillside towards the large pond in the center of the three Clan's territories.

           Padding past many fir and oak trees, over roots of the dark green forest, Hollypaw would look around. The forest seemed to glow with life, green trees through the land, roots adding a brown tint to the ground. Padding over each root and going around each dip in the ground, she would also glance for her own mental territory marks. Her spots for herbs such as chervil, poppy seeds, catmint and others she would pass by. Soon, her scents were overwhelmed with a nasty stench, which she soon registered as the Clan borders between RavenClan and FrostClan. Each Clan smelled nasty to each other, as their noses were only trained to like the scent of only their own Clan. Padding down along the border closer to the pond, which soon glimmered into Hollypaw's sight.

           The surface of the water almost seemed like a mirror, its surface glittering and shining in it's stillness. Padding along its pebble-covered sides, Hollypaw then entered into FrostClan territory. The fir and oak trees quickly changed into a more open area with tall grass. As she walked along, the territory also changed once more. From the tall grass it turned into reeds, that were all hiding the many streams which made up the centermost parts of the FrostClan territory. Hollypaw's face would contort in disgust as her paws would sink into the muddy mess. She froze though, as she heard the reeds rustling. A new scent came to her as a patrol would aproach her. 

           The patrol included a light-brown she-cat with white legs, a gray tabby tom and a smaller, light-brown she-cat. The tom would aproach the medicine cat apprentice with a demanding tone, "Hollypaw, yes? You're early today." She froze a little, this tom was always harsh sounding. "Stormcloud, Rabbitpelt. Nice seeing you two, who's the apprentice? And, yes I am going to Moonfall a little early today. I have been annoyed at always showing up late. Now, I really must be going." Rabbitpelt, the older light-brown she-cat, would pad up closer, laying her tail on the shoulders of the tom. "Stormcloud, really, let her be," turning her sttention back at Hollypaw, Rabbitpelt would continue, "The apprentice is Marshpaw. She is new, and she is my younger sister. Glad to see you again, but its a shame your in a hurry. I believe Ashwing will be leaving once we return so I guess we mustn't keep her and Mousepaw. May StarClan light your path!" Grateful for Rabbitpelt, Hollpaw would dip her head respectfully at the patrol before continuing her trek. 

            _That patrol seemed small.. usually it's larger. I wonder if FrostClan is dealing with a sickness?_ Hollypaw would wonder with concern as she kept padding. Soon as the muddy area passed Hollypaw let out a sigh. She was nearing the border between FrostClan and BoulderClan. Glad to be getting even closer, she would keep padding. The terrain returned to a more grassy area with a few trees here and there. Once Hollypaw reached the BoulderClan and FrostClan border, she looked over the expanse of terrain. The BoulderClan territory was scattered with trees all over, mainly of oak. Between trees were also lots of large and small rocks. Their camp, surprisingly, was rather hidden. Once Hollypaw reached the border, she saw a cat sitting there next to a stump.

          The cat was light gray she-cat who had gray tabby stripes. She would smile at Hollypaw, "Welcome Hollypaw! Your early today! Want to wait with me here for Ashwing and Mousepaw?" Hollypaw would pad closer to the she-cat, sitting down next to her as she mewls, "Sure thing Leafdawn, I don't mind. I ran into Stormcloud, Rabbitpelt and a new apprentice on the way over. They said Ashwing and Mousepaw would be coming soon." Almost as soon as Hollypaw finished talking, two figures walked up the slope. One cat, the larger one, was dark gray and had lighter gray mittens and socks. The other cat, the younger one, was light brown with white paws. As they got closer, the gray she-cat would meow out, "Hollypaw! You're a bit early today." The apprentice would nod her response as the four cats would stand and head along the border, away from the pond. Hollypaw would respond, "Ashwing, Mousepaw! Yeah, I wanted to be here on time." The she-cats would all giggle at the apprentice.

          As they began to walk, Ashwing would almost raise her voice as she stated, "I think it's time a cat we all know gets her name." Leafdawn would nod in response as the two medicine cats would pad ahead of the apprentices, leaving Hollypaw and Mousepaw alone. Mousepaw would chuckle and smile as she meowed, "It is about time someone got a name. I don't think it will be me though. They're probably talking about you." Almost stunned, Hollypaw would glance at her fellow apprentice. "Maybe, but who knows. Could be any apprentice," Hollypaw would then respond. Her ears would perk as the sound of loudly rushing water entered her hearing range. Soon after, Hollypaw would reach the top of the hill. Below them, after a series of rocks that all lead downwards, was an open sandy clearing. In the back corner of the clearing, was a large pond that was shrouded with the mist of a waterfall. 

          Ashwing and Leafdawn were perched atop a few stones set aside from the Moonfall. Leafdawn would grin at the apprentices as her voice rang throughout the clearing, "I, Leafdawn of BoulderClan," Ashwing's voice would soon follow after, "And I, Ashwing of FrostClan," Leafdawn's voice would then continue their words once more, "Call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally even at the cost of your life?"

          Hollypaw's ears would perk as she quickly, nervously and proudly stated, "I do!"

          Ashwing would take up the rest of the ceremony by meowing, "Then by the power of StarClan we give you your true name as a medicine cat. Hollypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hollyfrost. StarClan honors your ability to deal with disasters, your joyous pressence and your amazing kindness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RavenClan." Ashwing, Leafdawn and Mousepaw would all come up to Hollyfrost and nuzzle her shoulders respectively. Each mewling their congradulations. Soon, they all gathered into the mist besides the Moonfall, nodding to each other before they would lap up the water, going into a sleep.

          Hollyfrost was soon plunged into a forst much like RavenClan's, although it was filled with mist. The forest seemed oddly darker, and a soft voice would emanate throughout the air, coming from all directions. " _The Mist shall drive away the Shade,"_ it would say over and over again. Hollyfrost would watch as the mist in the area would eventually push the darkness out, a stary figure would apear infront of her. The she-cat would mutter, her voice broken, "C-Crowflight? This is the first I seen you since the attack! H-how are you?" Hollyfrost would quickly nuzzle into her mentor's now-starry fur. The tom would snile and lay his head on his shoulder. He would meow softly towards her, "I congradulate you on earning your name Hollyfrost. But our time is short tonight, I apologize. Don't speak with Shadestar on the prophesy, go to Nightfang." Crowflight's voice would fade out as Hollyfrost began to wake. 

 

          Off in the FrostClan camp, shrouded by the darkness of night Silverstar would be falling asleep in his nest after having visited Tallfur. Once he fell asleep, his dream was black but a single sentance would repeat itself until the gray tom would wake. " _The smallest Ripple can soon very easily transform into a Wave_." Another cat, Leafdawn, would have a dream such as similar, though its words were fairly different, they would repeat, " _The Brightest of hearts and the gray flowers shall assist the Mist._ " Three other cats had dreams, those these were identical. It would show four figures, standing around a dark colored, highly injured raven. The sentance it would state was also identical, " _Four cats shall save the Raven_." The cats who had this dream were Nightfang, Blackstar and Ashwing. Thus, the prophesies were all stated at once.


	6. Chapter 4: Story Telling

          Mistykit's ears would perk up, she had just finished eating when she scented Hollypaw returning. Getting to her paws, she would pad over and look at the medicine cat with her blind eyes she'd mewl, "Hollypaw! Welcome back! How was it? Twistkit is still asleep!" She felt a weight on her head as the medicine cat would rest her head on the she-kit's head. Shortly after, Mistykit could hear her respond, "I am Hollyfrost now, and it was nice! I need to hurry off and check on Twistkit, maybe you could go talk to Darksong and ask for a story of the old Clans?" The idea sounded highly exciting for Mistykit, she'd never heard of the old Clans before.

          The kit would sniff around and turn to pad away. Sniffing the air around, she would smell her way back to the nursery. She had once been told that the elder's den was next to the nursery. So taking that advise, the she-kit would pad back towards the nursery. One second she was walking in a direction of her choice, the next a heavy weight would throw her onto the ground, letting out a yowl of surprise as she fell down onto the ground. Paws would hold her still onto the ground, then a male voice would laugh and mewl, "Ha! I finally cought you, Mistykit!" Realization spread across Mistykit's face and she uffedas she snapped at him, "Razorkit! Get off! I'm trying to go meet Darksong!" The tom-kit would get off her and she could hear him licking his paw. Growling at him as she sat up she huffed a little. 

           _Does he really have to constantly try to tackle me? Why is he so fixated on me, anyway?_ Mistykit would think as she continued her way onto the nursery. Once there she turned and sniffed out another den, her ears turning back to hear Razorkit following close behind her. Padding into a new den, Mistykit would mewl out, "Hello? Is anybody in here?" Silence would follow the question, the only sounds would follow were that of rustling sounds. Soon though, an old male voice rang out through the den, "Well hello there little ones, you must be new, what Are your names?" Mistykit and Razorkit would pad over towards the old tom and sit infront of him as they introduced themselves to him. 

          Darksong would nod at them, "Alright, you two here for a story?" The pair of kits would nod eagerly and the tom would nod and begin his story, "A long time ago, in a different forest with a different pond, though the pond was much bigger than ours and was called a lake. There were  _four_ Clans, these Clans were ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. They were like us, a leader, a deputy, medicine cats, warriors and such. These four Clans have had many leaders, just like us. They worshipped StarClan like us, and one of the most talked about leaders was Firestar of ThunderClan and Tigerstar of ShadowClan. 

          "Firestar was once a kittypet, but you two have never met one have you?" Mistykit and Razorkit would shake their heads no, Darksong would chuckle before continuing, "Neither have I. But we've heard of them. They are cats, but they live with twolegs. Nasty, right?" The kits nod in agreement before Darksong continues once more, "Well. Firestar used to be a kittypet! He escaped though, thankfully. He ran into the forest, though he was older than you two. He joined ThunderClan as an apprentice and the leader of that time, Bluestar, had a prophesy. Do either of you know what a prophesy is?"

          The kits would shake their heads once more, then the elder continued, "Well, it's a message from StarClan that helps us prepare for future things. The prophesy she had been told stated that fire will save the Clan. Now, that is highly confusing as their camo had often been burned by fire! Little did she know, it was talking about Firestar. Tigerstar was a warrior in ThunderClan at the time, but he wanted to be leader. He killed the deputy, and attempted at killing Bluestar in order to be leader! By that time, Firestar had become a warrior, and he protected Bluestar! Tigerstar was soon exiled, Firestar became deputy. Then, Tigerstar joined ShadowClan.

          "Eventually, a band of rogues battled with Tigerstar, and Tigerstar died! Firestar ruled safely over ThunderClan, having saved it from Tigerstar and the rogues. Over time, after many moons and leaders, the Clans were torn apart, and only a few warriors had survived. They left, the twolegs had chased them all out, and only a few had survived. These cats found our pond here, and formed RavenClan, FrostClan, and BoulderClan. The cat's were named Ravenclaw, Frostfang, and Boulderfoot. They became our leaders, and they found the Moonfalls and earned their leader names. They made their Clans out of the surrounding rogues, but are now considered Clan cats from all the moons we've been here. Many leaders have come and gone since then."

          Mistykit would be lost in space at the wonder of the story she had been told. She could hear Razorkit beside her hop up in excitement as he would meow out, "Awesome! I wish I could protect my Clan like Firestar!" Both Mistykit and Darksong would chuckle. She could hear Darksong laugh a little, "Maybe someday Razorkit. Now, I'm sure you two have somewhere to be. Go on back to the nursery, you might need your lunch. Just as I'm soon getting mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seemed short.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New apprentices must be made, a bit of a time-skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Its been a while! I've decided to dump the chapter names.

          Wind rustled through the walls of the nursery. Mistykit would be rolling a small clump of moss under her paws as Razorkit would be rambling on about random things, "Then, as we would chase the mangy badger off, BAM!" Mistykit would feel, and hear, a loud thud as the tom-kit would slam his paws onto the edge of the nest for emphasis on his story. "The thunderstorm started, and we had to stop playing chase-the-badger. It was a shame you know, Tornkit was about to tackle Hazelkit." Letting out a long sigh, Mistykit would turn her head towards Razorkit as she mewled, "Look Razorkit, I understand how important your stories are, but I'm about to become an apprentice! I need to make sure I have a nest, I need to look good, and I certainly don't want you pestering me all day when I could be training with my mentor." She knew she was being harsh, but she also knew that it was the only thing to get the tom off her paws. She didn't mind him being around, but at times he could become highly annoying. 

          Their conversatoin was cut off short as Lonepaw stalked in and mewed, "Mistykit! It's almost time! Shadestar is already talking to warriors on who your mentor will be." Her ears would perk with pure interest. Then her ears sunk back against her skull as she gravely mewed, "Don't worry Lonepaw. I know who my mentor will be." Razorkit seemed miles away, their quarrel forgotten to all but the tom himself. "I'll be stuck in the medicine den with Hollyfrost wither I like it or not." She would retort as the sound of pawsteps once again cought her attention. Sniffing the air, Mistykit soon found it was her mother, Goldenheart. "Mistykit, please. I can smell your annoyance from across the clearing! Razorkit means no harm. Now, I can't make sure your groomed if your hackles are raised and your fur standing on end. I want you to look your absolute best for when you get your apprentice names." As the queen spoke, Mistykit could hear as she padded over. Soon after her speaking was concluded Mistykit felt the long, soothing and warm feeling of her mother beggining to groom her.

          Lonepaw would pad up to Razorkit and lay his tail on the younger tom's shoulders as he muttered, just soft enough that Mistykit could barely make it out, "Don't let her get to you. I'm sure she's just stressed about her apprenticeship ceremony. And probably annoyed at how she wont be a warrior. You'll join us both in the apprentice den soon enough though." Relaxing as her mother groomed her, Lonepaw would lead out the now grumpy Razorkit out to the clearing where Mistykit could hear Twistkit, Tornkit and Hazelkit playing. Almost as soon as the grooming began, Goldenheart would finish and Mistykit could hear Shadestar's yowl from across the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Shuffling to her paws, Mistykit and Goldenheart would make their way under the High Branch, where Goldenheart would make a few quick licks to Twistkit and Tornkit's pelts before she moved back into the crowd.

          Sitting down next to her brothers, Mistykit's pelt was bristling with excitement.  _I'm finally going to become an apprentice!_ She would beam before she heard her leader's voice ring out once more, "We have gathered here today as three of our kits are finally old enough to become true apprentices. Twistkit and Tornkit, do you two promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it shall cost your life?" The two toms would proudly answer, "I do!" Before the leader would continue, "Then from this moment on, by the power of StarClan invested in me, Twistkit. You shall from now on be known as Twistpaw. May your training go well. Rustpelt, I trust you will pass on everything you have been taught." 

          The russet tom would pad up to Twistpaw and they would touch noses beofre Rustpelt would respond, "I will teach him everything I know." With a curt nod from the leader, he would continue, "Tornkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Tornpaw. May your training progress well, as I shall be your mentor." Mistykit's shock was shared with the rest of the Clan from gasps to whispers as she could hear the large tom bounding down to Tornpaw, where they would touch noses. A few moments after that, Shadestar would continue, "And then we have Mistykit. You'll be Hollyfrost's apprentice. Whatever needs to be done with that, have it be done at the closest half-moon. We are dismissed." 

          Dismay spread over the she-kit's face as the leader blatenly ignored her ceremony. Her world seemed to fall apart at that moment. Voices around her became dulled and far away. The smells of the Clan merging together as her thoughts swam. Her ceremony was dropped, and not done nearly as professionally as her brother's. Surely there was nothing wrong with her, she was simply a kit, her blindness wasn't a choice. 

          Mistykit's thoughts were soon cut off as a tail rested on her shoulders. Alarm started her and she jumped a bit before realizing it was Hollyfrost. The medicine cat would try to comfort the kit, her voice soothing, "Don't worry. The half-moon is only a few days from now. Why don't we make your nest? I want you to start sleeping in the medicine den with me, so you can get used to it. But," the she-cat would lean closer, "Don't let his words get to you. I don't believe he is of StarClan in any case." Nodding a little, Mistykit would survey the area. The Clan had chanted for the two new apprentices, and were starting to crowd him. Shadestar had gone off somewhere, but he quickly returned to yowl out, "I change my mind, new news have come!" 

          Even more surprised mewls emmated from the Clan as the leader would leap back up onto the High Branch. "My  _mate_ , Nightfang, has moved to the nursery tonight with my kits. That is all." The Clan nearly gasped out all the oxygen in the camp. Everycat knew Nightfang was mated to Brightstar before he died, and that she had wanted Brightstar's kits, and purely hated Shadestar. Realization spread over Mistykit's face as she had figured it out, _not only is_ _Shadestar is forcing Nightfang into being his mate, he's forcing my brothers into unecessarily bad training, and he's being abusive! That was why Nightfang had gone to Hollyfrost for having cuts along her flank and haunches._ Her thoughts were soon interrupted again as Hollyfrost stood up, "You coming?  _We_ can't make a nest together if you are not here." 

          Letting out a soft  _mmrrrrooow_ of laughter, Mistykit would nod and get up to follow her mentor. Hollyfrost would lead Mistykit with soft taps of her tail on the kit's muzzle. They passed through the hanging vines that marked the entrance, their long strands going across their pelts, sending shivers down Mistykit's spine. She was led down a short slope of cold stone before she heard the soft trickle of water. She'd begun to feel leaves under her paws and could smell the small stream of water that led into the small pond that was inside of the den. "This is where I have the wounded cats lay and rest. I have piles of moss infront of my herb stores, which is back here." Hollyfrost explained as she led Mistykit back further into the area. They squeazed through an opening, also hidden with vines, that went into another room. By what Mistykit could hear, the room was smaller than the previous spot but had little holes in the walls. "There are little cubbies in the walls, which is where each herb is at. In the middle of the room is my nest, and along the floor of the room infront of the cubbies are my moss balls." Her mentor would explain. Mistykit began to sniff around, smelling many different scents.

          She could scent how some of the herbs were rather bitter, some sweet, and she could easily scent out the catmint. She scented the nest in the middle of the room and also smelled out the moss. Going to the moss, she picked up a few moss balls before going back to Hollyfrot's nest. As she started to spread out the moss, Hollyfrost also joined her. Her mentor seemed to be a little quiet, but also kind as they made the nest. After a few minutes, they finished and Mistykit settled down into the nest to test it out. "Thanks, it's a nice nest." Mistykit would thank her mentor, and she soon got a responce, "You are very much welcome. And, don't worry, you'll get your apprentice name very soon. You're coming with me to the Moonfalls." 

          The kit's attentoin was qiuckly cought, her ears perking and turning to her mentor. "Moonfalls? What are they like?" Mistykit inquiried, there was a small moment of silence before Hollyfrost answered, "Well, it is the place medicine cats go to talk with StarClan. The place that leaders go to get their lives. We have to walk a long ways through the other territories to get there. But, once you are there, the falls are really loud. They smell really salty but they are gorgeous. They aren't terrably big, but they sparkle. They are really blue, and the mist they create is breathe-taking. It's hard to describe it, but it truly is amazing." The description itself seemed to baffle Mistykit, "Well, when can I go?" Hollyfrost laughed some, "Once it's half-moon, as I told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these chapters longer, this one almost had 10,000 words. So! Longer chapters in the future! 
> 
> Super excited for more character development. Also trying to show off Razorkit and Lonepaw's differences they would have. (Yes, there are two possible ships there.)
> 
> Yes, Shadestar forced Nightfang into it. No, i do not like him. Tornkit may or may not rebel, you'll all see.
> 
> Tornkit is being mentored by Shadestar! Probably because of the tom's personality, and how brave he is. Twistkit's mentor is because Rustpelt needed his first apprentice, and it was a wise choice.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistykit goes to the Moonfalls

          Mistykit was running through a forest, leaves crunching under her paws and the sun on her back. She ran gleefully, fearlessly and gracefully. It was as if she knew the forest by heart, though in her mind she knew she had never been there before. Soon though, she felt a chill as if a cat were to be rubbing their pelt against hers. It was not just one cat, it was many, countless amounts of cats rubbing against her flank, cheeks, shoulders and haunches. In confusoin, Mistykit soon stopped running, as she turned her head to listen and try to hear their pawsteps. With no sound coming from any paws, she resorted to scent. Sniffing the air in an effort to scent out the cats, she found nothing familiar. She scented sweet, warm and inviting cats, though she did not know whose they were. 

          After a few minutes, the cats would soon begin to thin in number, until there was no cat left. And oce there was no cat left, Mistykit felt as though the sun was leaving, and it took away the warmth, replacing it with a chill. A voice would ring out, a deep, calming voice, though tinged with worry and the posibility of hope, "Mistykit, have no fear.." The she-kit's ears would perk with interest as she tried to find this cat, "Hello? Who's there? How do you know my name?" She would call out, and she soon got an answer, "I am Brightstar. I was leader before Shadestar. I understand you are confused, but you must know.. Drive out the Shade and his darkness. A Ripple, a Bright Heart and a Gray Flower will assist you, but you can only find them amung the Boulders and the Frost." Mistykit's mind was immediately inged with thoughts, bt she soon felt the forest slipping away. 

          "W-Wait! Brightstar! What does all this mean?" Mistykit cried out in desperation, bounding out in an effort to find the StarClan leader. "Young one, have no fear.. We will meet again very soon...." His voice seemed to fade away and was replaced with another voice, much more fragile and feminine, "Mistykit! Wake up already! I need you to take the thyme to Nightfang!" Her eyes burting open, Mistykit shot up as she heard the demands of her mentor. "S-sorry Hollyfrost! I-I'll do it right away!" Mistykit shuffled to her paws as she sniffed through the cubbies in the wall. "And when your done, come back. You need to take the traveling herbs, we are going to the Moonfalls soon." Her ears perked with interest of the imfamous waterfall amd quickly found the thyme. 

          Picking up a few leaves, Mistykit squeezed out of the medicine den and made her way across camp. She would try her best to ignore the whispers of her clanmates as she passed, but she could hear them mumble, "Tornpaw is Shadestar's apprentice, isn't that scary?" And the other cat would respond, "Yeah but, he didn't even give Mistykit a proper ceremony. Wonder why." After padding past, she remembered the voices to be of Darkstrike and Fangtail. Mistykit knew that Fangtail was her aunt, and that could have been why they were talking about her and her brother. Although Mistykit had never spoken with Fangtail often, Mistykit was beginning to think of her as more of another gossiper than a family member.

          Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Mistykit would soon squeeze into the nursery. The scent of milk and the warm familiar feeling of the nursery made the she-kit relax. "Nightfang," she would begin as she padded over to the queen, "Hollyfrost wanted me to bring you some thyme to calm you down." Mistykit would lay the leaves down infront of the queen, hearing a few shuffles before she heard a quiet answer, Nightfang's voice tinged with an emotion Mistykit couldn't name. "Thank you Mistykit.. I'll need this, with all that he does to me.." the last sentence having been barely heard by the she-kit, Mistykit soon scented what seemed to be cobwebs, and two other herbs she had yet to have learned of. Had the queen been scratched by a twig in her nest? Surely not, the queen's nests are always the softest in the Clan. "Now Mistykit, go and earn your true name. Shadestar is a fool, he doesn't know how to turly lead. Hollyfrost will give you the best ceremony for sure."

          Mistykit nodded to the queen, pushing the thoughts back in her mind. It had been a few days since her brothers had earned their apprentice names, and it was finally time for the half-moon. After making sure Nightfang had eaten the herbs, Mistykit would squeeze back out of the nursery. She would sniff around, finding that it was dusk and most of the warriors and apprentices were preparing for the night. Making her way back into the medicine den, she halted when she heard voices, "Come on Hollyfrost, are you sure there are absolutely no herbs for this?" The voice seemed masculine, and rather irritated. "Yes Thorntail, I'm sure. Nothing can cure hearing loss, now go on, Twistpaw will want his father with him after having had to deal with this. He could surely use some support." She could hear Hollyfrost reply to the tom, shortly after there was a lot of shuffling and Mistykit soon found her father storming past her.

          Squeezing into her and Hollyfrost's den, Mistykit found her mentor piecing together the traveling herbs. "Hollyfrost, I'm back." The she-kit's words seemed to startle the medicine cat, as Mistykit heard Hollyfrost jump a little with surprise, "O-oh! I almost have the herbs put together, and I'm almost readynto leave." Hollyfrost would reply before adding the last herb and pushing the pile to Mistykit, "Now, eat up. Then we can head out." Dipping her head to her mentor, Mistykit bent over and started to eat the herbs. After cringing badly at the horrid tang of the herbs, she had to force herself to eat them instead of spitting them out. "Eugh!" She spat in disgust after having finished, shaking her head in a sad attempt at trying to make the after-taste leave.

          After a light chuckle from Hollyfrost, Mistykit felt a tail on her muzzle as the she-cat padded out. Turning after her mentor, Mistykit squeezed out of the medicine den. "The journey will be hard and tough, but I'm sure you will get used to the path I take." Hollyfrost would meow as they squeezed out of camp. Now overwhelmed with the mostly unfamiliar territory, Mistykit realized she had yet to even be out of camp yet, she was too busy learning herbs and their uses. While stumbling through the bushes and undergrowth of the land just outside the camp, Mistykit was plagued by the thoughts of her dream.

           _Brightstar? Why is he visiting me? What did he mean by all of that? Will I meet him again at the Moonfalls?_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a bird flying off from a tree, her ears perking with interest and Hollyfrost having halted infront of her, "We are nearing the border, stick close to me." She could hear her mentor infront of her, "Of course, Hollyfrost." She would dip her head before recoiling at a horrid stentch that soon overwhelmed her nostrils. "What is  _that_?" Mistykit would spat with disgust, only resulting in a chuckle from Hollyfrost, "That is FrostClan." Shaking her head in disgust, Mistykit would huff, "Well they smell nasty!" After the retort, they soon walked onto a surface made of pebbles. The odd feeling under her paws made Mistykit uneasy, and she hesitantly followed her mentor.

          The pebbles under her paws weren't the only problems Mistykit soon faced. With the stentch of FrostClan overwhelming her, she also soon found that there were much less trees. She couldn't hear how the trees would cut the wind in half, mor could she hear the soft rustle of leaves. She could no longer feel the comforting protection of the shadows the trees casted, instead she felt grass rubbing against her sides. As they got deeper into the territory, the pebbles soon sank under Mistykit's weight as the disgusting feeling of mud seeped between her toes. Snorting at the horrid feeling, Mistykit simply wanted to wail and turn back around. But she knew she couldn't, and she could very well drown if she tried. With each step, she coukd hearthe mud sucking at ner paws, and as each one sank into the mud she would hear the most disturbing squish the she-kit had ever heard. 

         As long as it seemed that she was walking through the horrid feeling, she soon also passed through small rivers, which felt rather nice as they would clean the mud out of her fur. After having passed that, she soon found herself lost in the mud again, the only thing guiding her was her mentor's soft tail tapping on her nose and muzzle. Once they exited the mud, Mistykit found herself in the grass again, and was thankful that the grass would rub all of the mud off for her. "We are nearing the next border, Mistykit. I think i can see Leafdawn, BoulderClan's medicine cat, over by a stump on the border." She soon heard Hollyfrost's mewl as they kept padding through the grass. 

         The BoulderClan border smelt almost as horrid as FrostClan's, and Mistykit was not enjoying it in the least. Though she soon scented the border, and heard a voice, "Hollyfrost, I see you have an apprentice already!" It must have been Leafdawn, the she-cat that Hollyfrost had mentioned, as soon she heard her mentor reply, "Indeed. I will be giving her the ceremony she deserves at the Moonfalls, Shadestar didn't even bother to name her!"  Istykit soon heard a gasp from the other medicine cat at the words Hollyfrost had stated, "I know he is new, but I would not think that he would disgrace a medicine cat like that!" Leafdawn had exclaimed, and soon Mistykit would hear rustling of grass from behind her.

         Two new cats had padded up to the trio, and Mistykit soon fuond that they were medicine cats. "Ashwing, Mousepaw, greetings," Leafdawn had mewled, Mistykit soon turned to sniff the pair of cats as the older one replied, "Greetings indeed Leafdawn. Hollyfrost, who is this new-comer?" Her mentor would be mewling as Mistykit soon retreated back against the border, "This is Mistykit. She is my new apprentice." Mistykit almost felt distant as the medicine cats all chatted away about herbs, apprentices and leaders. Her mind wandered once more to the dream she'd had, but was soon cut off by Hollyfrost's mewl, "Let us be off." 

          Guided by soft nudges and taps of the other medicine cats, they made their way up a hill. The terrain was becomming less grassy, as more trees would come around them and roots would jut out of the ground. She relaxed more as it felt much more familiar then the open air of FrostClan. Soon though, her ears were filled with a loud rumbling, and the air reeked of salty water and mist. As they padded through, Mistykit was soon met with the top of the hill, and could hear the rumbling much louder as they led the blind kit down a steep, narrow and rather slippery path. Once in the sandy clearing, Mistykit would sniff around as she heard her mentor's voice coming from a higher spot. 

          "I, Hollyfrost of RavenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this young kit, as she has reached her sixth moon. I have accepted her to soon be my apprentice. Mistykit, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and learn the way we serve our Clan?" The medicine cat's voice would ring across the small clearing. Excitement overwhelming her, Mistykit proudly squeaked out, "I do!" Hollyfrost would soon respond with, "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Mistypaw. May you strive to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and learn how to save your Clan. I welcome you as an apprentice of RavenClan." Pride swelling into her chest, Mistypaw would lift her head proudly as the medicine cats rubbed against her. "Now may we consult with StarClan." Her mentor would finish with a thud as they all started to gather around the pond.

          Crouching next to Hollyfrost, Mistypaw would sniff at the lake, the mist in the air making her pelt seem wet. "One you are ready, lap at the water." Hollyfrost would advise, which Mistypaw soon did. She lapped at the pond, and found it to be extremely cold, but also found herself soon asleep. Ears perking, she realized she was in the same forest as the dream she had the other night. "Brightstar? Are you here?" Mistypaw called out, eager to ask the tom questions. A soothing voice soon eminated into her ears, "I am not Brightstar, but you will find me to be rather close to him. I am Crowflight." 

          The apprentice's ears perking with interest, Mistypaw sniffed out, finding a scent similar to Hollyfrost's. it was masculine, but consisted mostly of herbs. "I was Hollyfrost's mentor. And now, I am here to help guide you. As well as someone else who is rather eager to meet you. Bluepaw. Please step forth." Mistykit's head tilted lightly, the name seemed familiar but she had no clue why. As the starry tom-cat padded up, Mistypaw heard his young voice, "Hello Mistypaw, do you know who I am?" Stammering some, Mistypaw soon answered, "You're.. Bluepaw, Goldenheart's brother. You died by drowning in the lake.." Mistypaw had heard only a few stories of the apprentice, but she hadn't known why he had drowned. Goldenheart had always said that Bluepaw was the best swimmer in the Clan.

          "Indeed, but do you know why I drowned?" The tom's question soon stumpted Mistypaw, but his following explanation only scared her, "I was on a border patrol with your mother, Shadestar, and Nightfang. It was a small patrol, made of mainly apprentices. Brightstar was a young warrior, and Nightfang had just earned her warrior name. Shadestar, your mother and I were all still apprentices. Goldenheart was quiet back then.. she padded alongside Nightfang as me and Shadestar played around a little. We had finished our patrol, but decided we would play some games.

          "I remember Nightfang mentioning how big I was getting, and how she hoped I would become leader someday. After that, Shadestar got quiet, and his playing only got more rowdy. I remember him pushing me into the shallows of the lake, Goldenheart and Nightfang heard but took no notice.. but what they didn't hear was Shadestar telling me that I was in his way, in his way of taking over RavenClan and making it better, stronger and more pure. He soon had drowned me in the deeper parts, though he told Nightfang and Goldenheart that I had made a dare to see who could swim farthest, but so,ething bit me and pulled me under. It was all a lie, and I know Goldenheart knows the truth." Mistypaw had turned a bit pale at hearing about a much darker truth about her leader than she expected. When she was about to open her mouth tomask questions, she heard a voice calling her, "Mistypaw.. Mistypaw wake up.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This took a few days to write. I am so sorry for how long this took. Between Christmas and New Years, I have been kept extremely busy. I also apologize if this seems odd or any different from the rest of my writing, sadly I'm dealing with writer's block.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medicine cats return home

          "Mistypaw.. Mistypaw wake up.." After being jogged awake from her conversation by her mentor, Hollyfrost, Mistypaw let out a low groan. She opened her eyes and sat up, Mistypaw let out a mew, "Man.. Are we leaving now?" She could hear as the Leafdawn was waking Ashwing, and in turn Mousepaw. "Yes," Hollyfrost mewled sleepily, "It's time we get a head start on the journey back.." Though still sleepy, Mistypaw could hear the other cats shuffle around as she too would get to her paws, stretching out and shaking her pelt in a vain attempt at getting some of the water out of her pelt. Her fur was soaked through to the bone from the mist as she heard Ashwing's voice, "Hollyfrost, Mistypaw, can we go to RavenClan's camp to get some catmint? Ours has died off." 

          Tilting her head to the side, Mistypaw silently wondered why they would need catmint as Hollyfrost answered, "Sure thing Ashwing, you are wlecome to come yourself, or Mousepaw can come." As Ashwing would dip her head in thanks, Leafdawn was already at the base of the footsteps leading in and out of the Moonfalls, "Come on slow-pokes." Smiling, Mistypaw would start to pad over towards the she-cat as the cats all started to file out of the Moonfalls. As they made their way out back onto the BoulderClan border, Leafdawn would stop to wish them farewell, and goodluck to FrostClan and their catmint. 

          Once they got through the mud of FrostClan and arrived at the river, Ashwing and Mousepaw helped the RavenClan she-cats across the river, and into the mud on the other side. As they slowly trecked their way back to the FrostClan and RavenClan border, Ashwing soon cut off from the other medicine cats, "I will return to the Clan, Mousepaw will go with you two," she then whispered something to her apprentice. Though Mistypaw tried to hear, she couldn't. The trio then continued, and soon arrived in the camp.

          The Clan began to swarm the medicine cats, as most of them were awake. Soon Mistypaw heard Shadestar's voice, "What is the meaning of this." Mistypaw's ears folded back against her head, Bluepaw's death scene running through her mind as she remembered how her leader had murdered her uncle. "FrostClan is asking for a little bit of catmint, Shadestar." Her thoughts were broken by Hollyfrost's responce. "Well, then Mistykit will escort her back. Nobody else is to go," Shadestar would answer again as his tone turned a bit more demanding, "Mistykit, you will go all the way to FrostClan's camp. I expect you to be gone at least a day or so."

          Ears pinning back with surprise, Mistypaw almost snapped at the leader before Hollyfrost cut her off, "Shadestar, she is now Mistypaw. And, of course she will do as you ask. Now," Hollyfrost turned to the apprentices, "Lets get that catmint." Mistypaw nodded as she followed her mentor and Mousepaw into the medicine den, where Hollyfrost soon squeezed past the vines into her den, leaving Mousepaw and Mistypaw alone for a short moment. The moment was indeed short as Hollyfrost soon returned with jaws filled with catmint, making Mistypaw's mouth water. The she-cat passed the catmint to the FrostClan apprentice, "Here you go, can you wait here with Hollyfrost for a moment? I want to say goodbye to a few cats." After a few seconds of silence of glances passing between Mousepaw and Hollyfrost, Mousepaw answered, "Sure go ahead!"

          Padding out of the medicine den, Mistypaw raised her head to sniff out the cats around the clearing. Lonepaw and Lostpaw were sharing fresh-kill over by the steps, Redpool was sun bathing near the elders. Jayfur was with his sister, Bluestream and Fangtail was padding over to them. Goldenheart and Thorntail were sharing fresh-kill near the warriors den and Shadowleap was sharing fresh-kill with his sister, Nightfang. Letting out a sigh, Mistypaw padded out towards Lonepaw and Lostpaw. Once there, her face felt rather warm. "Hey Lonepaw!" She called out, her and the tom had grown a bit over the time that she'd try to hide from the times her brothers would return to the nursery with cuts. She always came to the apprentice for comfort, and they had quite a bond.

         "Oh, hey Mistykit! Or, are you Mistypaw now?" There was a hint of amusement in the tom's voice as he responded to the blind she-cat. A light chuckle was soon heard from Mistypaw as she responded, "I am Mistypaw now, yes. StarClan accepted me as Hollyfrost's apprentice. Though, you know I'd much rather it not be that way.." The last sentence seemed almost a whisper, and was tinged with a sad tone. Mistypaw had always wanted to be a warrior, and not be cooped up in the medicine den sorting herbs all day. "Well, that's wonderful," Lonepaw would muse at the she-cat, breaking her thoughts. He soon got to his paws and laid his head on Mistypaw's. She was jsut short enough that it wasn't awkward for either of them for such an action. 

          A strong emotion swelled in Mistypaw's chest as the two apprentices nuzzled each other, though she knew the action was that for mates. The pair would purr for a moment before Mistypaw slowly pulled away, although wanting to be with the tom and never be separated. "Um.. Lonepaw, can we talk, you know.. Somewhere more private?" She would ask, wanting to tell him of the latest demands of their leader. The memory of Bluepaw's death lingering in her mind, she pushed it off. Lonepaw didn't need to know such a thing, and Mistypaw wasn't sure if she could even speak it out loud without wanting to kill their leader for his cruelty. Shaking the thoughts out of her head as the tom answered her request. "Yeah sure, come with me," He would mumble in her ear before turning tail and leading her off to their chatting place. He of course said bye to lostpaw before padding off.

          Lonepaw lead Mistypaw to a place up the steps of the camp to the top, where no-cat could hear them. It was a long walk and Mistypaw often would almost slip on the moss and weeds which grew there. Once they did reach the top, they sat in-front of each other. "So, what's bothering you now?" Lonepaw would ask, his voice clearly sounding of worry for the she-cat. "Well.. FrostClan is asking for catmint, and so me and Hollyfrost are giving her some. Bad thing is, Shadestar is making me go with Mousepaw, and no warrior escort or anything. You know I haven't memorized the forest that well yet, how am I supposed to walk through it successfully, let alone guide another cat through it?" Mistypaw spit out the worries on her mind to the tom, stress emanating off her pelt.

          There was a moment of silence that seemed to make Mistypaw's pelt tingle, but it was not an empty silence. Lonepaw had leaned forward and nuzzled into Mistypaw, rubbing their cheeks comfortingly. She melted into his fur, purring loudly before the silence was broken by his whisper, "Mistypaw, do not let Shadestar get to you so much. He may act like he doesn't care about you, but maybe he's toughening you up to not freak out each time a cat comes to you wounded or dying. Even if this isn't true, you know I'm here for you. I always have been, and I always will be." Mistypaw's cheeks were burning at his advice, though she knew it wasn't true in the least. She let out a small squeak as he touched noses with her, "And know, I love you. Yes we're young, but I love you. And when you return from FrostClan, you're welcome to ask Hollyfrost if you can sleep in the apprentice den at least one night. If she says yes, I'll share my nest with you."

          Nodding softly at his offer, Mistypaw pressed into him one last time, purring loudly as she smiled at him. He would smile back before he glanced down at RavenClan, "You may want to return, Hollyfrost seems to be looking for you," He turned his head and softly licked at Mistypaw's face, "I love you, and I will wait for you." Mistypaw reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, purring loudly still, "I love you too Lonepaw. Maybe... If I wasn't a medicine cat, we could be mates when we grow up.." Mistypaw's voice was a voice of the deepest of sorrows, her voice cracking as she thought of how she isn't allowed by StarClan or Clan rules to have a mate, let alone have kits. But she shook her thoughts away, knowing duty came before anything else. Lonepaw would get up to lead Mistypaw back down the stairs towards Hollyfrost.

          "Mistypaw, Mousepaw and you should have already left. Now, quickly, get going." The black and gray she-cat would demand, her voice sounding rather annoyed with the pair of apprentices. Mistypaw dipped her head respectfully, her fur growing warm as she thought of what just passed between her and Lonepaw, listening to his pawsteps as he padded away. "I'm sorry Hollyfrost, I just wanted to tell Lonepaw what was happening." She apologized quickly to her mentor, hearing a chuckle from the she-cat as Hollyfrost nudged Mistypaw's shoulders. "You're fine, no go on, I expect to see you back tomorrow or the day after. No later, we have training to do." Nodding her obedience to her mentor, Mistypaw padded across the clearing towards the FrostClan cat.

         As Mistypaw approached Mousepaw she quickly apologized, "I am so sorry for taking that long, is there an extra bundle I can carry or something?" Her questioned when Hollyfrost laid a bundle of catmint onfront of the she-cat's paws, "Here, take these. now be off, you probably will need your sleep." Picking up the herbs, Mistypaw would nod her thanks to Hollyfrost. Since their mouths were full of catmint, Mousepaw had laid her tail on Mistypaw's shoulder, without words spoken she lead Mistypaw out of the camp. Mistypaw set down her bundle, Mousepaw seemed to have done the same as she said, "I think I can find the way back to the border, if you want me to lead. Considering you were only just made an apprentice, I'll assume you don't know the territory." The FrostClan she-cat seemed to have read Mistypaw's mind, as she was just thinking how she would lead them towards the border. "Well, that would be nice of you, thanks a lot Mousepaw." Mistypaw got a your welcome before the pair picked up their bundles of catmint once more.

          Mousepaw had laid her tail back onto Mistypaw's shoulder and they set off once more through RavenClan's territory. The feeling of the constant poking of undergrowth was starting to annoy Mistypaw, though the most annoying thing she found were the roots which stuck out into their path at random. Since their jaws were filled with catmint, Mousepaw was unable to warn Mistypaw of such things as the roots, or slippery leaves. As they trekked along in RavenClan's territory, Mistypaw couldn't help but wonder what FrostClan was dealing with to have already run out of catmint. She would probably found out soon though, as the horrid scent of FrostClan made Mistypaw groan with discomfort.

          A soft laugh came from Mousepaw as she looked over at Mistypaw, "Hah! I feel the same way you do, man, it sucked having to smell the camp though. At least I wont be alone though right, with you coming." There was a hint of a joke in the she-cats voice, and Mistypaw instantly noticed that the FrostClan cat had relaxed, probably from finally reaching her own territory. Mistypaw knew that a Clan only liked their own scent, and she was sure that if she had to go into another Clan's camp, she would be extremely uncomfortable and would want to leave right then and there. Mousepaw would pick up her bundle of catmint again, her tail returning to its perch on Mistypaw's shoulders as they continued their journey.

          Mistypaw started to get uneasy as soon as the trees thinned out. The air was stronger, and it felt an awful bit too open for Mistypaw's liking. Let alone the fact that they were soon being surrounded by thick grasses. They padded on for quite a while until they reached a more muddy portion of the territory, and Mistypaw was cringing as her paws got sucked into the mud, and the horrible effort she had to put into popping her paw back out, only to have to place it down again. The mud wasn't her only problem though, as she had to deal with the tempting, ever sweet scent of the catmint in her jaws. Her mouth watered quite a bit, and it took all her willpower not to eat the catmint, or not to drool on it. FrostClan would need the herbs in a well state, not soggy from the she-cat's drool.

          The muddy terrain soon lead into the river, in which Mistypaw was grateful for, as she could wash her paws with the water. Mousepaw had led the pair to a shallow part in the river, in which they could cross over just by walking, and not getting the herbs wet at all. The scents of cats also seemed to be a little bit stronger, and Mistypaw wondered if they were getting close to the FrostClan camp. After padding across the river, Mousepaw and Mistypaw turned to follow the river upstream. This side of the river was mroe pebble than it was mud, and Mistypaw was grateful once more. Soon, they were walking up towards a thickly weaved wall of reeds, which hid in the tall-standing reeds. They had reached the FrostClan camp, in which was surrounded in shallow streams.

          They soon padded into the camp entrance, and once they were inside Mistypaw was astounded at the amount of cats. Her nose being overwhelmed by the strong scent of FrostClan, Mistypaw heard the pawsteps of a cat coming their way before she heard a deep, masculine voice, "Please, Mistypaw, you must stay and help my Clan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, whew! This was a big one to type. With school and everything, this took me a few days. I went down to Florida for my school's Prayer Conference, but I'm back now!
> 
> Here we get some lovey-dovey with Lonepaw, and find that in the time we've sped through the chapters, Mistypaw has a huge crush on Lonepaw! and he loves her back!! So sweet!! And sad, as Mistypaw is not allowed to have a mate, or kits. but as we see, she wants it.
> 
> We also see that some mystery cat is asking Mistypaw to stay! Who is it? I'll leave that for ya'll to guess! Do you think this sickness is hitting FrostClan will spread to the other Clans? And what will Mistypaw respond to this cat's plea?
> 
> You'll have to find out next chapter <3


End file.
